When The Boss Is Away
by GoesKaboom
Summary: With Kanou out of the picture, Homare decides to have a little fun with Ayase... oneshot, crack pairing: Homare/Ayase. Be aware: things aren't always as they seem...


When The Boss Is Away

**Note: I'm too lazy to come up with an interesting disclaimer this time, so here's the boring-ass version: I don't own _Okane ga Nai_, if I did, I would probably have a lot more money than I have now. Cheers. **

**Warning: Explicit sexual content, non-canon pairing. **

If there was ever a more erotic sight than that of a panting, flushed Yukiya Ayase wriggling around underneath him, Kuba Homare wouldn't believe it. He had the boss's lover right where he belonged- in _his_ arms, not those of that pompous, arrogant asshole who controlled his paycheck. Honestly, if he wasn't worry about having to pay his rent, he'd just grab Ayase and bog off, screw the boss, but that obviously wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"K-kuba-san," Ayase whimpered. "We... we shouldn't do this! What if Kanou-san finds out?" But his protests were rendered void when he gave a particularly wanton moan. Homare had grasped the small blonde's half-hard arousal and pumped it.

"The boss is in New York," Homare breathed into Ayase's ear. "He won't be back for at least a week, you know. And he told me to look after you... what do you think I'm doing? I'm not violating any orders. I'm taking care you, aren't I?"Ayase blushed, growing more and more aroused by the second. Oh, god, this was so _wrong_. Kanou _owned_ him, so what was he doing lying back on the desk letting Kanou's subordinate pleasure him? But Ayase had to admit- Homare was very gentle with him, and seemed to instinctively know where is erogenous spots were.

Ayase sharply inhaled as he felt the businessman's thumb-pad tease the head of his cock. He bucked up sharply, wanting to get more of the delicious friction. Homare chuckled darkly, loving how he was so easily able to reduce his boss's lover to this state. "Eager, are we?" he laughed.

"Ngyaaah!" Ayase moaned in response. It was music to Homare's ears.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed. But instead of granting the blonde's unspoken request, he drew his hand away. Ayase whined in displeasure, shaking his hips shamelessly. He was about to complain more vocally when he suddenly felt something that he had definitely not been expecting. His aching erection was suddenly encased in something unbelievably warm and wet. Surprised, Ayase looked down to see Homare voraciously sucking him off.

The businessman had always imagined that Ayase would taste sweet, but he had no idea how enjoyable he would find this action. With every lick and suck, more of Ayase's pre-cum flooded his mouth, and he couldn't get enough. Homare was certain that he could do this all day and never get tired of it. Ayase tasted delicious, almost like a bitter, salty form of honey, and he was sure that he would be just as... nice... in other places.

"Oooh, oh- Kuba-san!" Ayase cried out, milliseconds before he lost his grip. His eyesight exploded in a flash of colorful fireworks, and he came in Homare's mouth. He eagerly gulped it down lik eit was the most delicious drink in the universe, then harshly kissed Ayase so that he could taste himself.

"Was that good, Ayase?" Homare asked. It had been wonderful for him, but if Ayase hadn't enjoyed it, then there was no point in the exercise. But Ayase just smiled shyly.

"It was very nice. But, Kuba-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of... of course," Homare replied. Not that he minded, but it was rather out of character for Ayase to ask anyone anything. The blonde blushed a bright tomato-red, and turned his head away shyly before he answered the question.

"Could you... could you fuck me?" he nearly whispered.

"I thought you'd never ask," Homare grinned before fishing in his suit pocket for a small tube. "Spread your legs," he ordered. Ayase obediently complied, putting himself on display for the larger man. Homare licked his lips hungrily- god, Ayase was completely adorable. Kanou was one lucky fucker, being able to have this sweet creature in his bed whenever he wanted. But now, Ayase was _his. _He was going to steal his boss's lover right out from under his nose, and there was nothing he could do about. Homare knew it was pretty much suicidal, but at that moment, he couldn't bring himself to care. Why would he give up this chance? He _would_ make Ayase his, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

"Are you ready, Ayase?" Homare asked, biting lightly on the small blonde's earlobe. Ayase whimpered.

"Y-yes."

Homare smirked, slicked a finger up with the lubricant, and shoved it into Ayase's opening. The smaller man keened, wriggling a little, trying to get adjusted to the foreign feeling. Homare exhaled sharply. Goddamn, for how often he got fucked by Kanou, Ayase was tight.

"Please," he begged. "Please, Kuba-san!"

"You don't need to be so formal with me, Ayase. Please, call me Homare," he replied, smiling as he put in another finger, scissoring them to loosen him up. If Ayase was that tight, how the hell was his cock supposed to fit inside? What the hell? At least if what Kanou liked to brag about was anything to go by, he fucked his small lover at least three times a night. How in the world did Ayase manage to stay so... virginal?

"H-h-homare," Ayase panted as the businessman added his third finger and rotated them. Ayase screamed; Homare had hit his prostate dead-on.

"Can I put it in, Ayase?" he asked quietly. He wasn't a beast like his boss was- he wasn't just going to tear into the poor thing like an animal. The blonde nodded, turning his head away shyly. Homare smeared more of the lube onto his cock and a little more onto Ayase's hole. Then, he turned Ayase's face back to his and looked into his eyes.

"I want you to look at me," Homare said darkly, smile turning rather creepy. "I want you to look at me as I give you the best sex of your life. Will you do that for me?"

"Alright," the small man whimpered. Without any warning, Homare pushed into him. Well, so much for being gentle with his new lover... Ayase screeched, feeling like he was being broken in half, but in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Ssssh, sssh, sorry, sorry," Homare whispered, stroking Ayase's side soothingly. "It will get better soon, I promise."

"I... I know," Ayase choked out. "It... it usually does." Homare scowled. He already knew that Ayase was... experienced... in these sorts of things, but he didn't want him to think about Kanou right now. Ayase was no longer with him. Why did he insist on clinging to memories of that person, when he had a perfectly good lover currently fucking him into a desk right there? "B-but," Ayase stammered, blushing furiously as Homare gave a particularly forceful thrust. "You- you're a million times better than Kanou-san ever was!"

That thought alone was enough to push Homare over the edge. He came forcefully inside of Ayase, and his own climax was enough to trigger the blonde's. He came himself with a loud scream of his lover's name- "HOMARE!"

Kuba Homare sat bolt upright in his bed, disgusted. Fuck. This was embarrassing. The last time he'd had a wet dream was in his final year of high school, but here he was, sitting in his bed with a mess in his pajama pants, after a hot, dirty dream about the young man that basically belonged to his boss. It was so unlikely for this dream to ever come true (no matter how badly he wanted it to)- Kanou would kill him, even if he knew that it was just a dream. Anyone who even _looked_ askance at Ayase was likely to end up at the bottom of Tokyo Bay.

He sighed. Well. This was depressing. Here he was, having sex dreams like a hormonal teenager about someone so far beyond his reach. Ayase would never have a sex dream about him... oh well. No sense in hoping for things that would never be. Grumbling to himself, Homare got out of bed, stripped off his pajama pants and boxers, and slouched into the bathroom. Time for a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Kanou was watching as Ayase seemingly had a _very good_ dream. The blonde was so funny when he had erotic dreams... he would curl in on himself and make the cutest little squeaky sounds. The larger man always wanted to see what he was doing to his lover in his dreams... whatever it was, he was certain that both of them would love it. Oh, if only he had the ability to see what Ayase was dreaming about! It would make things much more fun!

What he didn't know, however, was that he wasn't the only one playing with Ayase in his dreams. In the dream, Ayase whimpered as Kanou slammed into him from behind, while Kuba Homare ruthlessly fucked his mouth. Being tied up with Kuba Misao holding the ropes, Ayase was simply forced to take it. "Right, then, Ayase!" he heard Gion's voice in the background exclaiming. "Make sure you look really cute when you cum, OK? Damn, this video is going to be a bestseller!"

END

Author's Comments:

Oh god, I wrote this stupid thing while I was "proctoring" exams (really it was just an excuse for me to get out of class and wait until a computer crashed) and was bored out of my mind. I honestly have no idea where the hell it came from, but I will tell you this- it was a bit awkward writing something like this when there was a whole bunch of school administrators lurking around. Usually they couldn't care less what I do when I'm doing "official business," but still... it probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this completely pointless, plotless piece. (ha, alliteration! I _did_ learn something from English class!).

-Kaboom


End file.
